


tell me something sweet (and I won't stay away)

by puellaluna



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, im new to this so please forgive my mistakes, just a simple soft story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaluna/pseuds/puellaluna
Summary: "From the day Trini wrote that sticky note till now, Trini only knew three things about her locker partner:1) Her name is Kim 2) She always has at least two things that are pink 3) She has a thing for leather jackets"or,we share a locker and I can't help but wonder who you are so I left a note with a smiley face. please don't let this be awkward.





	1. and if it pulls me in (i'll float away with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, first time writer here I don't really know what I'm doing but gonna give it a go. warning, there's gonna be lots of errors sorry. enjoy the story

Pushing through the crowd of teens, Trini cursed under breath at the annoying freshmen clogging up the hallway. She merely wanted to find her locker to dump her textbooks in but, as the crowd grows bigger and the noise got louder for a moment, she wonders if should suck it up and carry her textbook to her next class. Trini rolled her eyes maneuvering her way through the hall like a snake looking up every soften at the locker numbers counting up.

_197... 198 ... 199_

"Here it is," Trini pulls out a small crumpled paper and began to unfold it with one hand.

"32-19-17," Trini twisting the knob on the lock until she heard a click and opened her locker.

To her surprise, the tall skinny gray locker with two shelves and a metal divider in the middle wasn't empty. For all 4 years of highschool, Trini had never seen someone use the locker shared with her. Yet, in front of her, in the locker was 3 textbooks with two of them being the exact book in her arms, and a bag hanging in one of the sides. Trini wonders if there would be a chance that her locker partner would come by the exact same time as her and what would happen. Would be it awkward? What if she was sharing with a guy? Not that she wouldn't mind but she doesn't trust any of the guys at her school beside 3 of them. Trini shrugged off her thoughts placing her books on the lower shelf. She was mentally thankful for having the lower shelf as she wasn't quite sure she if could even reach the top shelf. Trini paused then grabbed a pack of sticky notes along with a pen from her backpack.

_Trini's books_

She scribbled down and slapping it on one of the textbooks margins. Having 2 of the same textbooks, Trini thought this would be the best was in differing who's books were who's (even though the books were on different shelves). Trini was about to put away the sticky note when she contemplated about writing a small note. The brunette thought it would a friendly gesture to get to know her locker partner, after all, they would be sharing this locker for the entire year. Do people even care who shares lockers?

_Hi :)_

Was all she wrote before the bell cut her off in any more writing. She stuck it on the side of the door before slamming shut and making her way to her first class. It would be rude if her locker partner ignored her note. Throughout the class, Trini couldn't help but imagine if her locker bud would respond. Realizing what a lame thing she had done Trini wanted to slam her head against her desk.

_hey_

The sticky note was the first thing she saw while retrieving her books. Apparently, the person who saw the note didn't even bother to write it out on another sticky note. It was writing on the same paper just beneath where Trini originally wrote. It was definitely a girl who Trini was sharing a locker with. The handwriting was too neat and loopy to come from a guy. Knowing her locker bud reads and will even respond to her note, she decided to write another note. Seeing that Trini's locker partner has the same two teachers, she wrote her next note to warn her locker partner about the upcoming pop quiz, just to be nice.

_btw heads up for Smiths Government class he has a pop quiz today on some of the articles_

Trini tried to draw a dog with a thumbs up to show support. She tried that is. After looking at the finished doodle, it really reassured her that she shouldn't become an artist. Satisfied with the note she closed the door and went to find Zack.

From the day Trini wrote that sticky note till now, Trini only knew three things about her locker partner:

1) Her name is Kim 2) She always has at least two things that are pink 3) She has a thing for leather jackets.

The notes continued on for the past days with only a basic conversation happening.

 

**Day 1**

_happy hump day (it's a Wednesday) hope ur classes aren't boring_

_Do people still say that? heads up Mr. Craig has a test on the vocab_

**Day 2**

_thx for the heads up and yes hump day is still relevant to society they mentioned it once in parks and rec_

_touché, well I can't wait for it to be caturday. im so tired i want to sleep forever_

**Day 3**

_how does one not fall asleep in during a math lesson? also, you like cats?_

_just embrace the sleep while you can and yes cats are adorable_

 

With every note, Trini reads, further she became more interested in Kim. Though she wanted the notes to be more than a sentence reply, she wanted more. Once again, Trini took out a sticky note about to write the last note for the day when she heard a deep booming voice calling her name.

"Aye yo! Trini!" The brunette looked over her shoulder to see Zack making his way to her. Trini raises her eyebrows annoyed at the scene Zack made while calling out her name.

"Do have detention today? No, wait let me rephrase that, are you going to detention after school," he asked while swinging his arm over her shoulder. Half of her mind told her to go or the admins of the school would call her mom and no way in hell she wants to deal with that. The other half wanted to skip it and hang with Zack up in the mountains like what they usually do.

"If I skip one more detention session they call my mom and all hell will break loose, so yeah I'm going to detention after school," Trini said walking next to Zack making their way to the lunchroom.

"Cool. I got detention too so I'll go with you," Trini smiled at Zack for his offer. Detention alone is awful enough being stuck in a room for an hour with idiot jerks.

"Oh yeah, did you hear that Jason umm I think Scott? got detention? I don't know what he did though," the shorter girl gave her friend a weird look. "Since when did you partake in gossiping? More like, how? You don't come here often enough to be able to know."

The boy slaps his chest in feign dramatic, "First of all, how dare you and secondly, I heard it from his fangirls fawning over him while making my you," shrugging like it's not a big deal.

"Well, detention is gonna be interesting today."


	2. next time you see me I’ll be glowing brightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thanks for all the support and kudos in the first chapter. Hope yall enjoy this one too. oh and sorry for the short chapter i havent actually written out the ending yet (i dont even know how to end it lmao)

Leaning against the wall near the detention room, Trini whipped out her phone sending a quick text to her mom making up a lie of why she would come home late and another asking Zack to hurry the fuck up. Trini didn't bother to look up or pay attention to see who she will have to suffer detention with. One person who did catch her attention though with a hi and a wave was Billy Cranston. Trini didn't talk to him much but they did partner up in a class and that was enough to be acquaintances.

After saying hi to Billy, Trini glanced back at her phone to see if Zack texted back. With no response, Trini rolled her eyes and headed into the detention room. Immediately, she sees Billy sitting next to a blonde boy that Trini is pretty sure is Jason Scott. She could also see other bully and jocks sitting together in the back. The room being more packed than usual, she sat in her seat placing her bag in the seat next to her for when Zack shows up. (hopefully)

Right before the teacher walks in, Zack rushes in lifting Trini's bag and taking a seat. He gave Trini a big grin before looking around the room.

"All right students most of you are regulars so you know the rules," the teacher said monotonously staring at his clip board.

"Okay, I'll take role now," he starts listing off names completely butchering half of them. Trini leaned back on her chair tapping her fingers on the desk waiting for him to call her name.

"Trini," the teacher call outs.

"Here," and with that Trini put her head down to take a small nap.

Unbeknown to Trini, as the teacher, call out her name another girl's head perked up when hearing.

The ex-queen bee cheerleader, Kimberly Hart, suddenly became very interested. She looked over past the heads in front of her wanting to see a good glimpse of Trini. If Kim guessed right Trini from detention could be the same as her locker partner Trini. For the rest of detention, Kim couldn't help but discretely stare at Trini. She would be lying if she said she didn't care about the notes they passed in the locker. It was cute and honestly the best part of Kim's day, even though the conversation was short. Getting cut off from her so called friend's group has been a weird transition for her. No longer is Kim in the center of attention in the school, she's now just another average student.

Not feeling too bold, Kim didn't feel like approaching Trini now in detention but maybe she could ease her way in with the notes in the locker.

Detention finally ended with everyone trying to rush out the door. Kim, on the other-hand, took her time, not in a rush. As she packed up her bag she looked around to see if Trini was still around, unfortunately, she wasn't. Before Kim left the school, she made her way to her locker.

_hey i think ur beanie is cool_

After rereading her sticky note before sticking it on the door, Kim internally cringed. She honestly couldn't think of any thing better than this for a conversation starter. Hell, 20 questions could've been better than this. Instead, Kim kept the note in the locker without changing it.

When Trini opened her locker in the morning her eye locked on to the yellow sticky note. The first thing she thought was, "that's a lil creepy??"

Trini hasn't seen who her locker friend is yet they've seen her. Sure enough, it was probably easy to know because there's only one person named Trini at the school. However, there's at least 13 Kim's and no way is Trini going to put the effort in finding which Kim it could be.

_thx but how did you know it was me? is your favorite color pink?_

Trini rolled her eyes at herself. When did she suddenly become a white boy starting 20 questions.

"ooo, are you writing a love note?" Zack suddenly appeared behind Trini. making her slamming the locker door as fast as she could.

"NO!" she yelled a little bit too loud.

"No," Trini said again.

"Uh yeah, sure Jan," Zack eyed at the shorter girl before shrugging it off. "Let's get our asses to class then."

Trini almost burst out laughing hearing that from Zack.

"Hey, do you know any Kims?" Trini asked Zack while they walked into their first class.

"uh, I know one or two. Why?" Zack questions her while putting his feet up on his desk.

"Just wondering," she pushed his feet off of the desk.

"I know the popular one"

"The popular one?" Trini tried to whisper to him as the class had already begun.

"Yeah, you know Kimberly Hart." Zack didn't even bother to whisper so he got a warning from the teacher to shut him up.

Kimberly Hart. Huh, sounds really familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for pushing billy and jason to the side. I didn't know how to write Billy properly and did not want to write his character wrong so until then he can chill with jason at the side.


End file.
